


When All Your Dreams Come True

by Drarrelie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Draco Malfoy's Birthday, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mistaken Identity, POV Draco Malfoy, PWP, Pining, Plot Twist, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, dubcon, secret crushes, virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie
Summary: Six weeks ago, Draco gave his friend-with-benefits a most unexpected and precious gift for his birthday. It's only fair Blaise should reciprocate if given the chance, right?Drarry Award Nomineefor Best Smut Fic 2019.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [subliminal mind fuck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854313) by [thunderylee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee). 



> This story came to me unbidden while reading [Subliminal Mind Fuck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854313) by thunderylee. Afterwards, it stayed in my head, toying with my mind and driving me insane with its stubbornness until I finally gave in, put my WIP on hold and transcribed the scene into written words.
> 
> It's not the first fic I’ve ever written, but it's the first fic I’ve ever finished and I'm practically giddy by the thought of being able to share this story with you.
> 
> Beta love! This story wouldn’t be what it is today if it weren’t for my lovely betas who’ve given freely of both their time and their expertise. Thank you [BrandonStrayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandonStrayne), [LapindelaLune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapindelaLune), [SighNoMore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison/pseuds/SighNoMore) and Sam for giving my baby enough encouragement and confidence to enter the big, scary world outside of my head. You’ve done a brilliant job and I have only myself to blame for any remaining mistakes.
> 
> Also, English is not my native language so please be kind if you find any errors I've missed. That said, I’ll appreciate any feedback you’re willing to give me - kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> All characters belong to - and are reverently borrowed by - JKR and associated publishers.

_It’s been a rather nice birthday so far_ , Draco muses contently as he sinks further into the dark green cushions of his favourite chair. The party is in full swing all around him and the Slytherin common room is buzzing with excitement. After an excruciating first week of N.E.W.T. exams, Draco’s birthday celebrations have been embraced by everyone. Apparently, when the rest of your future is dependent on how well you perform in just a handful of nastily exhausting tests, you seek out any distraction available. Hell, even Potter had seized the opportunity earlier in the afternoon and challenged Draco to a good-natured one-on-one Seeker’s game ‘for old times sake’.

“Might be your last chance at beating me, Malfoy” he’d teased before releasing the Snitch and watching it rise against the clear blue sky.

Even though Potter had won in the end, Draco had savoured every minute of their game. The notion of it possibly being the final bout they’d ever play making him want it to last forever.

Draco still finds it hard to believe that — after everything — they are actually kind of friends these days. Once the dust had finally settled over the battlefield last year, their ever-constant rivalry had been stripped of all real malice and contempt. They were both too subdued by the war to really bother with unnecessary hatred anymore.

It’s possible some reciprocal life-saving actions last spring might’ve played a part in it as well.

“Draco,” Pansy’s inebriated giggle tears through his musings. “Tell them about the time you hit your father’s peacocks with that Colour Changing Charm. They don’t believe me.”

“Kindly do shut up.” Draco glares at his friend, wondering for the millionth time why he’d ever told her about that embarrassing incident.

“What?” Millie blurts, an astonished look on her face. “Really? You coloured the peacocks? The rare albino peacocks? Lucius Malfoy’s prized albino peacocks?”

“Yeah,” he groans in defeat. A faint blush spreads on his cheeks as he feels all eyes in the Slytherin common room suddenly widen and train on him. “It was only one peacock though. And I was five at the time, so…”

“And it was so beautiful strutting around in the garden sporting every colour of the rainbow. Mr Malfoy was so furious…”

At Pansy’s recounting, the room erupts in bouts of laughter and excited chattering. _Lovely_.

In typical Slytherin fashion, after the cake had been devoured, his friends had turned the impromptu party into another gossip fest, fuelled by Firewhisky and with Draco as the main subject. No wonder Slytherins quickly learn to keep all their secrets close. Who knows what embarrassing things might have come up tonight if he hadn’t perfected the Malfoy mask of poised indifference so many years ago? Though the secrets he keeps nowadays are less life-threatening, they’re still big enough to knock this lot off their feet if ever revealed.

A movement in his peripheral vision draws his eyes to the entrance just in time to see Blaise coming through the passageway. Draco frowns, briefly wondering where he’s been. In the big crowd, Draco hadn’t even noticed Blaise had disappeared.

_Well, he’s back now, isn’t he?_ And if anyone can distract Draco from the current tittle-tattle, it’s him.

A secretive smile ghosts over Blaise’s lips as their eyes meet and Draco readily returns it as he beckons him over.

“Having fun, birthday boy?”

“Could be worse,” Draco grins up at him. “Much better now though,” he adds with a wink as Blaise crouches down next to his chair, his muscular arms crossed over the armrest. Draco is sorely tempted to lean in and kiss those luscious lips but holds back, reminding himself their friends-with-benefits status is supposed to be a secret.

“Have some cake,” he says instead, before glancing over to the table and finding nothing but crumbs where once the delicious chocolate cake had been. “…or booze,” he quickly amends. “There seems to be an endless supply of that, at least.”

“No, thanks,” Blaise chuckles before leaning in, murmuring “Why don’t you come up to your room in about five minutes?”

“Why?” Draco frowns. “I’m in the middle of…”

“Because it’s your birthday.”

“Why yes, exactly,” Draco says, confused. “Hence the party.”

Blaise snickers. “You’re cute when you’re clueless.”

“I’m not—” Draco starts, hesitating at Blaise’s raised eyebrows.

Blaise leans in again, his breath warm against Draco’s ear. “Draco,” he murmurs, “do you remember my birthday?”

“Yeees?” Draco humours him, not really seeing where this conversation is going.

“Remember what you gave me?”

_Oh_.

_Fuck_.

“Ye-es?” Draco mumbles, cheeks heating at the implication of Blaise’s words.

“You made my dream come true…” Blaise murmurs while stroking his thumb along Draco’s wrist deliberately. His touch brings back the memory of that night and a faint gasp escapes Draco’s lips. “…and now I’m about to return the favour.”

If anyone had been looking his way just then, Draco would have been royally fucked because, as Blaise’s words sink in through his sudden haze of arousal, Draco can neither prevent his eyes from widening nor hold back the groan forming in his throat. It might be that his heart stops beating altogether, or maybe it’s just his brain melting. It’s hard to tell really…

 

¤¤¤¤¤

 

_Six weeks ago_

“Oh fuck,” Blaise pants as he rolls off of Draco’s chest and sprawls out beside him. “That was— wow.” His chest is still heaving several minutes after a very loud finish and Draco can’t help but smirk in satisfaction.

“Shall I take it you’re pleased with my gift?” It was always hard to find the perfect birthday present for people rich enough to afford anything they want. When seeing the bliss in Blaise’s face now, however, Draco assures himself he’d made the right choice.

“Pleased? You’re fucking unbelievable!” Blaise laughs faintly as he rolls over on his side to face Draco, propped up on his elbow. “Draco, that was amazing. I can’t believe you let me have this.”

“Me neither.” Draco grins, looking up to meet those molten chocolate eyes, currently shining brightly with post-coital bliss and pure awe. “Would you mind?” Draco motions to his wrists, still tightly bound to the headboard.

“Oh, sorry,” Blaise frowns, apologetic, as he reaches for his wand to free Draco from his binds. Apart from the faint red lines marking his wrists, Draco is surprised to find he’s actually none the worse for wear after what they’ve just done. Yet, he makes sure to give Blaise a pout as he grumbles and rubs at the chafed skin, earning himself a consolatory kiss from his lover.

Blaise had been entreating Draco to let him tie him up for months. Each time, Draco had stubbornly refused, appalled by the mere idea of losing control so completely. Bottoming is submissive enough for Draco’s taste really, and he had pondered this gift for ages before finally making up his mind. Ever since then, Draco has been rather certain he wouldn’t enjoy it much. But lying here now, basking in the afterglow, he must admit — at least to himself — that it had actually been quite pleasant.

“So—” Blaise purrs, absentmindedly brushing his fingertips over Draco’s chest and abdomen, his feather-light touches making Draco’s skin tingle. “Your birthday’s coming up. Any fantasies to share that I can realise for you… to reciprocate?”

“Oh, I— I don’t know,” Draco stammers, blushing and suddenly self-conscious. As confident and unruffled as he always presents himself in public, Draco’s still terribly uncomfortable talking about stuff like this. He’s found that when it comes to bedroom activities he’s more of an actions kind of man. “Well, you already know I’d still like to try topping someday…”

“Yeah, I know,” Blaise sighs, frowning. “But nope, there’ll be no bottoming for me anytime soon. Give me something else.”

“Then, um… I don’t really know…” Draco hesitates, trying to stave off the unwanted images his mind readily supplies to the contrary. Eager to change the awkward subject — or at least buy himself some time to warm up to it — he opts for deflection. “Why are you so averse to bottoming anyway? It can be quite nice, you know,” he teases.

“Well, I—” Blaise rolls away with a sigh and settles on his back, eyes fixed unseeingly on the ceiling above them. Draco shudders from the sudden absence of his warmth, and there’s a long beat of silence where Blaise seems to collect his thoughts. “It’s— it’s not that I’ll never want to do it, you know. I probably will at some point in time. Maybe it will be different when I’m in a real relationship.”

“Why aren’t we?” Draco blurts before his thinking filter manages to shut him up. He winces, but his mouth continues its babbling without his consent. “I mean, we could have a real relationship if only—”

“No, Draco,” Blaise frowns and rolls up onto one elbow to face Draco once more. With a hand supporting his head he looks down at Draco, his brown eyes filled to the brim with emotion. “We’ve been over this already. You know I won’t date someone whose heart is already taken.”

Draco opens his mouth to protest but nothing comes out. He knows Blaise is aware of his stupid crush, but it’s not like that’s ever going to happen. First of all, Draco’s pretty sure the bloke’s straight. And even if he isn’t, it would make no difference anyway because even if Draco _was_ brave like a stupid Gryffindor, and he _did_ try to pursue the unattainable, it would all be in vain. That bloke is so far out of Draco’s league it’s laughable, really. Compared to the veritable swarm of eligible suitors constantly surrounding the bloke, an ex-Death Eater like Draco would never stand a chance.

“Now, come on,” Blaise cuts through his musings, pinching Draco’s nipple to expertly bring him back to the here and now. “Any other fantasies in that filthy mind of yours?”

“Well, yeah,” Draco smirks as he remembers something that’s been a recurring feature in his dirty dreams lately. “There is this one where I—,” mouth suddenly dry, Draco clears his throat, feeling the blush spreading rapidly on his cheeks. “Er, where I um— am topping and bottoming at the same time.”

Blaise’s eyes widen in surprise. “You mean, like a threesome?” He moves to lean over Draco. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, he throws a leg over Draco’s body and straddles him. “Fucking while being fucked?”

“Ye-es” Draco stammers, blushing even more. Blaise starts moving his groin deliberately over Draco’s rousing cock.

“Yeah?” he snickers. “You kinky deviant. With whom?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Draco shrugs. Blaise’s rolling hips grind their growing erections against each other, making it really hard for Draco to focus on the conversation. “Since you’re — _ah_ — the only one I’ve ever been with — _fuck_ — in my fantasy it’s only you — t-two versions of you…”

“Hm…” Blaise teases, pretending to give the idea some serious thought, still not letting up on the maddening grinding. “That might be a little hard to accomplish, but let me see what I can do,” Blaise chuckles, shaking his head incredulously. “Merlin, Draco. You’re not an easy man to please.”

“Seems to me like you’re doing a pretty good job.” Draco groans and flips them over so Blaise is on his back with Draco straddling him.

“Thank fuck for that,” Blaise gasps as Draco lifts up to align Blaise’s now rock-hard cock to his entrance and slowly impales himself on it. If relegated to bottoming, this position at least gives him the upper hand, and Draco plans to use it to his advantage this time around.

 

¤¤¤¤¤

 

_Present time_

“Still with me?” Blaise chuckles, a huge grin on his face as he draws back to take in Draco’s surprised features.

Draco blinks, feeling suddenly faint. “Yeah,” he breathes.

“Lovely. I’ll see you in a bit, then? And do take a detour to the med cabinet for some Sobering Potion. You’ll want a clear head for this, baby.” Blaise winks before straightening up beside him.

“O-okay,” Draco stutters, heart hammering wildly.

Blaise turns to leave but hesitates as he seems to think of something. Leaning in once more, he whispers, “And don’t wait too long or I might change my mind. The present’s a limited time offer.”

Draco nods silently before watching Blaise confidently manoeuvre through the throng of people sprawled out all over the common room, swaying his hips seductively as his graceful frame disappears towards the dorms. _Oh, Sweet Salazar_.

Draco swallows and wills his heart rate, and his raging erection, down. _Alright. Five minutes. And not a second more_.


	2. Chapter 2

Stripped of his prefect’s badge upon his return for their eighth year, Draco had been quite surprised to learn Headmistress McGonagall had decided to let him keep his private room. It had been granted to him by the Carrows the year before; arguably the only good thing the Dark Mark had ever done for him. “For security reasons”, McGonagall had argued. Apparently, some people couldn’t be trusted with the temptation of offing an ex-Death Eater in his sleep if given half the chance.

Not that Draco had minded; his private room had turned out to be a godsend. Not only for the luxury of not being awakened by Greg’s heavy snoring every night or for being able to keep his embarrassing nightmares to himself. It had also made it possible for him and Blaise to explore their shared interests in relative privacy. After all, the pleasures of one’s carnal desires are best appreciated away from prying eyes and ears.

Clear-headed from the suggested Sobering Potion, Draco hesitates at the door. As he reaches for the doorknob, he notices his hand shaking lightly and takes a deep breath to settle his nerves. He’s been wanting this for so long, never once thinking Blaise would really let him. The notion that he’s even considered it makes Draco’s head spin.

Inhale. _Come on Draco, now’s not the time for any performance anxiety_. Exhale. _It’s just Blaise. You know each other. Know each other’s bodies_. Inhale. _You should be lucky to be able to have this experience with someone you trust_. Exhale. _Okay, let’s do this_.

As Draco enters the room, Blaise is standing across from him, leaning casually against the table. Anyone else would think him perfectly at ease, but Draco notices the firm grip on the table’s edge, either side of his hips. The sight calms Draco’s nerves somewhat, assuring himself he’s not the only one who’s nervous.

“Hi.”

Blaise looks up from under his long eyelashes and gives Draco a wry smile. “Hey.”

“Y-you’re really gonna make my d-dream come true?” Draco breathes, still incredulous at Blaise’s offer.

“Yeah, I believe I am,” Blaise says, his usually so confident voice wavering slightly, giving his nerves away. “You’ve been a good boy this year?”

“W-what?”

Blaise’s right hand leaves its death grip on the table to scratch absently at the nape of his neck. _Well, that’s new_. “Er, you know, like Santa Claus. At Christmas. Giving out presents. You know, to the children who’ve been good and well behaved. Granting them their wishes, and well…” Blaise rambles very uncharacteristically, and if it weren’t for his dark skin, Draco’s almost sure he would have seen his cheeks blushing. “Or, you know, like your Fairy Godmother?”

“My Fairy… what?” Draco frowns, bemused.

“Er… never mind,” Blaise shrugs. With a hint of a smile, Blaise’s eyes flicker to roam over Draco’s body. Even though Draco is fully clothed, he feels oddly exposed. His skin burns under the intensity of Blaise’s perusal. “Come here,” Blaise murmurs, his sultry voice sending sharp tendrils of arousal straight to Draco’s core.

Draco’s heart is hammering wildly in his chest as he moves slowly towards his friend, but he’s dead set on not letting it show. He has the strange feeling of approaching a cornered animal, careful not to scare him away. Draco reminds himself again that this is Blaise, his friend, and not some stranger just waiting for him to fuck it all up.

As he stops before Blaise, toe to toe, Draco reaches out a shaking hand to touch Blaise’s face. They’ve touched each other before, more than Draco’s ever touched anyone else, but this moment feels different somehow. Draco can’t help but hesitate before he lets his fingertips gently brush over Blaise’s forehead and temple. Blaise’s eyes are so impossibly dark, it’s dizzying. “Are you sure about this?” Draco asks softly, cupping Blaise’s jaw and letting a tentative thumb graze over his cheek.

Blaise’s breath hitches at the touch and his eyelids flutter closed as he shakily whispers, “Yeah, I am.”

 _Oh Merlin_. Draco groans and leans in to place a soft kiss on Blaise’s lips. The unexpected touch makes Blaise’s eyes fly open, and when Draco pulls back, Blaise hungrily follows him, stealing another kiss, and another, until Draco takes another step forward and presses back. His hand moves to the nape of Blaise’s neck, tilting his head slightly to deepen the kiss while letting his other hand rest on Blaise’s hip. Grabbing hold of Draco’s shoulders, Blaise nibbles at Draco’s bottom lip, begging for entry — a request Draco is more than happy to oblige.

And that’s when Draco’s world tilts on its axis. Because this kiss is like nothing else. They’ve kissed before, but somehow this kiss is different. It’s hotter than Fiendfyre, more passionate and intense than Draco can remember their kisses ever being before. Soon, the room fades away, time stopping as Draco loses himself in the moment.

“Fuck,” Blaise gasps as they eventually come up for air, both of them panting heavily. They rest their foreheads together, and Draco can’t help smiling at the dazed look in Blaise’s eyes, pupils blown wide in arousal.

“Oh Merlin,” Draco murmurs, ghosting his lips over Blaise’s, the near-touch somehow even more dizzying than the previous kiss. “I’m going to make this so good for you,” he promises, trailing barely-there kisses along his jaw until he reaches Blaise’s ear. Nose brushing over its shell, Draco whispers, “You’ll never want to top ever again.”

There’s a shiver going through Blaise’s body at Draco’s words. “Is that so?” he smirks, certainly going for casual but ending up rather breathless.

“Yeah,” Draco breathes, nibbling lightly on the earlobe. “Trust me, I’ll take care of you.” Blaise moans and tilts his head to give Draco better access. Draco burrows his nose in the soft spot just under Blaise’s ear, breathing in the enticing scent of his lover. Blaise usually smells spicy and exotic, but he must have changed his cologne or something. The scent that fills Draco's nostrils now is woodsy and fresh, like the cleansed air in a forest after a warm summer rain.

It's intoxicating and addictive. Draco inhales it as if tasting air for the very first time. It tickles Draco’s mind, but it’s hard to make any useful connections like that when your rational brain has closed down. Draco grazes his teeth over the sensitive spot under Blaise’s ear and sucks down hard, making Blaise moan loudly.

As Draco peppers kisses along his clean-shaven jaw and down his throat, Blaise’s hands move along Draco's spine, faltering momentarily as his eager fingers get caught in the waistband of Draco’s trousers. Then greedy palms grab Draco’s arse possessively.

Draco gasps as Blaise bucks against him, pressing their erections together and creating delicious friction as they move in sync with their ragged breaths. Blaise tilts his head back, groaning, and Draco revels in the sight of his wild abandon.

Never before has Blaise given himself up like this, surrendering so wantonly to Draco's ministrations. Draco is struck by the urge to make this experience as memorable as possible for him. If this is the only chance Blaise will ever give him, Draco wants to show him his gratitude by giving him pleasure beyond his wildest imaginations.

But, there are still way too many clothes in the way. Draco grabs hold of Blaise’s green and silver tie — _Did he really have his school uniform on earlier? On a Saturday?_ — and pulls him in for another deep kiss. As soon as the tie hits the floorboards, Draco starts the unbuttoning of Blaise’s shirt. He forces himself to go slow, unfastening each button with shaky hands, lips never leaving Blaise’s as he uncovers that perfectly shaped chest and abs, unwrapping the man’s body like a precious birthday gift.

When the shirt is finally open and untucked, Draco slides it down Blaise’s arms and discards the garment unceremoniously on the floor. Blaise’s skin is warm and soft as Draco’s hands roam over his smooth chest, muscular biceps and lean stomach. At the touch, Blaise breaks away from their heated kiss, throwing his head back moaning, chest heaving from his panting breaths.

His mouth feeling suddenly lost without Blaise’s lips, Draco slides his hands up Blaise’s spine, grabbing his broad shoulders firmly from behind. The hold makes Blaise arch his back and the sight of his exposed nipples, dark and hard from arousal, is too tempting for Draco to resist. With a groan, he bends down to savour them, greedily nibbling, licking, sucking and kissing till he feels strong fingers comb through his hair, tugging eagerly. Draco obediently straightens up to meet Blaise’s eyes, dark and fierce in the dimmed light.

“So soft,” Blaise murmurs absently, sounding almost awed as his hands glide through Draco’s hair. Draco searches his face, trying to find the reason for Blaise’s unusually passionate mood, but his mind promptly shuts down when Blaise crashes their lips together once more. Moaning and whimpering as he all but devours Draco’s mouth, Blaise starts tugging at his shirt, pulling futilely at the buttons for a short while before losing patience and ripping it open with a feral growl.

The sound of fabric tearing and buttons flying should have evoked irritation in Draco. After all, this shirt is — or rather _was_ — his favourite. But, as the remnants of the once bespoke button-down fall to the floor, all he can feel is relief at finally being able to press their bare chests together.

Blaise’s hands are hot as they travel over Draco’s back and clutch Draco tightly against him, desperately trying to touch every inch of naked skin at once. And Draco is utterly lost. There’s a strange connection between them tonight, unlike anything Draco’s ever experienced before. Whatever it is, it makes Draco’s blood rush and his head spin. Experiencing this normally cool and casual bloke acting so out of control, it’s almost as if he was someone else… _A bloody emotional, heart-on-his-sleeve Gryffindor_ , Draco muses absently. Any other day, Draco would have teased Blaise relentlessly for his blatant eagerness, but — _Salazar_ — it’s bloody contagious. Now, all he can do is try to give as good as he gets, returning the kisses just as feverishly, touching his body just as enthusiastically and thrusting his erection against Blaise’s just as desperately.

Draco is already so hard he’s aching to come, the friction of their clothed cocks rubbing together making him weak in the knees. But somehow, through his dazed state of arousal, he’s reminded of why they’re here. He can’t come yet. He doesn’t want to come before he’s buried deep in Blaise’s arse. Blaise’s tight, hot, virgin arse. _Fuck_ , the mere thought of it is almost enough to trigger his orgasm. Groaning, Draco reluctantly draws back to catch his breath.

“Hey, calm down,” he murmurs with an amused smile at Blaise’s displeased look. “I don’t want to rush things.”

“But I—, I need…” Blaise whimpers, biting his kiss-swollen bottom lip and pleading with dark half-lidded eyes.

“Yeah, I know,” Draco says, caressing his cheek tenderly trying to calm him down from the frenzy. Blaise leans into the touch and Draco places a soft kiss on his lips. “And I’ll give it to you, I promise,” he murmurs. “I just want to enjoy my birthday present.” Draco trails a path of feather-light kisses along Blaise’s jaw and neck, brushing his fingertips teasingly slow over spine and ribs and shoulder blades. “But most of all,” he whispers against Blaise’s hot skin, “I want _you_ to enjoy my birthday present.”

Moaning, Blaise clenches his eyes shut and his head falls back, giving Draco easy access to his jugular and collarbone. Continuing his mouth’s exploration over the man’s shoulders and chest, Draco slides his fingers along the waistband of Blaise’s trousers. He makes quick work of the fly and kneels before him, sliding the rough fabric over hips and thighs to reveal long, sinewy legs.

Battling the urge to go straight for those black, alluringly tented pants, Draco forces himself to focus on relieving Blaise of his shoes and socks, feeling Blaise’s heated gaze prickle his neck as he untangles his feet from the black wool trousers.

It takes an immense effort to resist looking up and meeting Blaise’s heated eyes, knowing he won’t be able to restrain himself if he does. Instead, Draco concentrates on what’s directly in front of him, kissing his way up Blaise’s thighs, gliding his hands along the back of his legs. He tries to take it slow, he really does, but it’s difficult when he’s so blissfully aroused. It doesn’t take nearly as long as Draco would’ve liked before he’s unable to hold back anymore. Grabbing Blaise’s arse firmly with both hands, Draco’s lips finally find their way to Blaise’s cock, licking and kissing it greedily through the silky, black fabric of his pants.

The shiver that goes through Blaise’s body is nearly as sharp as the hoarse moan ripping from his throat, the sound setting off a pang of pure arousal aimed straight at Draco’s aching cock. _Still too many damned clothes_. Deft fingers easily take care of the last barrier, snaking their way under the elastic of Blaise’s pants and shoving them down his long legs. Draco’s eyes are immediately drawn to the alluring bead of pre-cum pooling at the tip of Blaise’s throbbing erection. Planting his palms on the front of Blaise’s thighs, Draco leans in to lick it up hungrily.

“Fuck,” he hears Blaise cry, and that’s when Draco finally gives in and looks up at him. Blaise’s head is thrown back, throat arched beautifully, and his chest heaves with his rapid breathing. Blaise’s hands are gripping the table’s edge fiercely, desperately, and the tension is visible all over his body. The vision is mesmerising, so erotic Draco has to take a deep breath and hold it for several seconds to rein in his imminent orgasm.

As he exhales slowly, the warm air ghosts over Blaise’s prick, making it twitch. Draco registers the movement in his peripheral vision but can’t take his eyes away from the sight above him. He waits patiently for Blaise to lower his head and lock his glazed eyes to Draco’s before Draco leans back in and wraps his lips around the head of his cock.

“Fuck,” Blaise gasps again, watching avidly as Draco hollows his cheeks and gives a deliberate suck. His eyes are pitch black, staring fixedly at Draco, and Draco finds himself entranced by the intensity in them. If Draco didn’t know better, he’d be tempted to believe Blaise had never had anyone touch his cock before.

Which is utter nonsense, of course. They’ve been doing stuff like this together for several months now. There’s no reason Blaise would suddenly act like this. But he does. And Draco doesn’t know how to process it. So he doesn’t.

Instead, Draco swirls his tongue around Blaise’s swollen head and takes him down as far as he can. It had taken a while for him to learn how to handle the breathing and the gag reflex, but with some practice, he’s managed to become rather good at this. And given Blaise’s current state, it doesn’t take long before Draco feels his lover’s cock twitch in his mouth. Draco can feel the muscles tensing under his palms and then Blaise comes down Draco’s throat, all but screaming from the intensity of his orgasm.

Draco rises to his feet, wraps his arms around Blaise’s shuddering torso and places a heated kiss on his lips. Blaise’s white-hot frenzy has cooled down with the release, but the passion is still the same as he responds to Draco’s touch. “Are you alright?” Draco asks between lazy kisses.

“Yeah,” Blaise says, nibbling lightly on Draco’s bottom lip. “Now get on with it. I want you to fuck me Draco, before…” He trails off, seemingly uninterested in finishing the sentence. There are apparently more important matters to attend to. Like combing his fingers through Draco’s hair, grabbing tightly to adjust the tilt of Draco’s head in an effort to deepen the kiss even further. Draco’s not at all averse to the manhandling. After all, he’s just been asked to fuck another man, something he’s been wanting to do for Merlin knows how long. Years, probably. Yeah, most definitely. Although, honestly, there was always someone else with him in those dreams. Someone ridiculously unattainable. And, in his absence, Blaise is definitely the next best thing. But…

Draco frowns and draws back enough to refill his lungs with much-needed air. “Before?” he asks, breathless, his lips never leaving Blaise’s entirely.

“Not important. Just do it,” Blaise pleads. “Fuck me.” He bucks his groin against Draco’s aching cock and devours his mouth in another heart-stopping kiss.

Draco readily complies, leaning over Blaise and gently lowering him down on the rough surface of the sturdy table. He guesses he should probably move them over to the bed, but there’s no time for that now. This will have to do. Trailing another path of kisses down Blaise’s chest and stomach, he reaches for the wand in his pocket and casts three quick charms in rapid succession: a cleansing charm on Blaise, a protection charm on them both, and a cushioning charm on the table for good measure.

“Oh, nice,” Blaise smiles, wiggling appreciatively on the table to test it out.

“Yeah? Good,” Draco grins, before casting his wand aside and kneeling on the floor once more.

“What? Where are you…?” Blaise says, raising up on his elbows, frowning.

“Relax, I’m not going anywhere.” Draco chuckles at the confused look on Blaise’s face. He lifts Blaise’s legs up onto his shoulders and grabs his buttocks with both hands, refocusing on the sight before him. Taking in the tight pucker, clenching faintly in anticipation, Draco’s smile falters when reality hits him. _Sweet Salazar, this is actually happening. I’m going to… fuck… but it’s so small, so tight…_

 _Should probably do something about that then, right?_ Draco’s mind readily replies. _You cheeky bastard_ , Draco snickers inwardly before licking his lips, trying to chase away the sudden dryness of his mouth. He leans in, kissing both bollocks tenderly before pressing a flat tongue against Blaise’s tail bone and licking a long stripe up over the hole and perineum, between the testicles and all the way up to the tip of Blaise’s cock.

Looking up, he smiles as he notices Blaise has collapsed onto his back again, gaze fixed on the ceiling and the muscles of his upper arms flexing deliciously as his hands clutch the table’s edge behind his head. His broad chest and lean abdomen are quivering slightly with his ragged breathing.

“Relax,” Draco says again, kissing the soft inside of Blaise’s thigh gently. “It’ll be alright. I’ll make it so good for you, I promise. Just relax and let me take care of you, okay?”

“Okay” Blaise nods. The tension in his arms eases a little bit more with every deliberate exhale. Draco can hardly chastise him for his nerves, he’s quite nervous himself. And besides, giving away one’s virginity is not something one does lightly. Least of all Blaise.

Draco doesn’t want to ask, doesn’t want to risk getting a negative answer, but he has to. “You’re really sure you want this?” he confirms, brushing his lips over smooth dark skin.

“Yessssss,” Blaise answers immediately, letting the “S” drag out and making it sound like a snake’s hiss. His cock twitches before Draco’s eyes, as if to emphasise his point, and his added “please” but a whimper.

Heart pounding wildly in his chest, Draco leans back in and gives another tentative lick, pressing harder against the tight ring of muscle as he hears the faint gasp rising from Blaise’s lips. He’s done this before, albeit just for teasing and pleasuring, never for actual preparation. He knows how to lick and nibble Blaise’s hole to make him squirm. Knows how to blow light puffs of air over Blaise’s wet skin to make him shiver. And he knows how to press his pointed tongue past the tight edge of Blaise’s entrance to make him squeal.

He has mastered the wandless, wordless Lubrication Charm as well, and this is something Draco can now appreciate fully as he finds himself too entranced with licking the insides of Blaise’s hole to manage it any other way. Blaise thrusts his hips violently as Draco lets his lubed index finger join his tongue, easing it in gently to caress the inside walls of Blaise’s hot arse.

One finger quickly becomes two, then three, as Blaise obediently relaxes with Draco’s careful ministrations. They twist and turn inside him, scissoring gently and stroking the soft skin within Blaise that no one but Draco has ever touched. He reaches up and takes the head of Blaise’s cock into his mouth again, curving his fingers upwards just so, searching for that sweet spot hidden right… Blaise suddenly thrusts and screams under him. … _there_. Draco smirks, taking Blaise’s cock deep down his throat and brushing his fingertips over his prostate again.

“Fu-uck,” Blaise cries, “Fuck Ma— Yes! Oh Merlin, yes!” Blaise’s incoherent ramblings make Draco’s cock throb violently, fighting against the layers of clothing still trapping it, reminding Draco of why having Blaise come a second time right now might not be the best thing in the world, even though he really, really wants him to.

Reluctantly, he lifts off Blaise’s cock and lets his fingers slide out of his luscious arse. Blaise whimpers at the sudden loss, looking up at him imploringly as Draco rises to his feet on wobbly legs. He leans forward to place a soft kiss on Blaise’s quivering lips.

“It’ll be easier if you turn around,” he murmurs.

Blaise shakes his head. “No. Please,” he whispers. “I want to see you.”

“Yeah?” Draco smirks as Blaise bites down on his bottom lip and nods silently. This time there’s definitely a blush spreading over those cheeks, and Draco can’t help finding it rather adorable. “Then just lay back and try to relax, okay? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t,” Blaise assures him.

“Okay, but just tell me if—”

“Don’t worry, Draco,” Blaise interrupts, flashing him a warm smile. “It’ll be alright, I promise.” He curls a hand around Draco’s neck and pulls him down for a tender kiss.

“Okay,” Draco breathes against Blaise’s skin. He glides his hands down Blaise’s sides to grip at the slim hips, brushing his thumbs along those jutting hip bones. He has to break their physical contact to divest himself of his trousers and pants but, despite his shaking hands, this is managed quite quickly. Soon Draco is standing again, stepping back into the welcoming space between Blaise’s thighs. Looking down over the body sprawled out invitingly before him, he tries to focus his reeling mind.

Another calming deep breath. Another Lubrication Spell for his right hand. Then he slicks up his cock and directs it to Blaise’s waiting hole with a shaky hand. _This is it_ , Draco’s mind manages reverently before he bites down on his bottom lip and presses forward.

 _Oh, holy hell_.

Blaise’s arse is so tight and so hot. The sight of his cock slowly disappearing inside Blaise’s body is so fucking erotic, Draco finds himself unable to look away. There are too many sensations hitting him at once, the pleasure washing over him so intense it’s almost killing him. And while he finds it almost impossible to bear, at the same time he wants it to last forever.

Blaise lets out a pained whimper and Draco immediately stills, snapping his head up to search Blaise’s face for any signs of distress. Blaise’s hands are back gripping the table’s edge behind him, and his chest heaves with his heavy panting. But he’s smiling, and the look in his eyes is one of pure want.

“Please don’t stop,” he whines.

Draco frowns. “You sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure,” he snaps, his eyes narrowing slightly. “For fuck’s sake, just fill me up and fuck me already!”

“Impatient much?” Draco snickers. He has half a mind to stay still another moment, just to tease him, but that idea is hastily thrown out the window as Blaise wraps his legs around Draco’s hips and, without warning, pulls him in to the hilt. “Fu-uck,” Draco cries as his cock is swallowed by the smooth, tight heat of Blaise’s arse. The intensity is too much, he’s practically seeing stars. He doesn’t want to come yet, but he can’t see how he’s ever going to be able to hold back.

But Blaise pulls him back from the precipice with an amused chuckle. When Draco is able to refocus, he’s met by a satisfied smirk and pitch-black eyes sparkling with mischief. Draco centres himself with a couple of deep breaths, distracting himself from the tight heat by stroking his hands over Blaise’s stomach and chest, pinching his nipples lightly before leaning down to suck one of them into his mouth.

Blaise arches off the table at the touch, a feral groan tearing from his throat. The sound sets off a violent pulse of heat through Draco’s body, spurring his hips into motion. He tries to keep his movements slow, fighting the urge to pound away for all he’s worth.

Blaise moans with each stroke, his legs flexing around Draco’s body as he meets Draco’s every move with a thrust of his own. The sensations are hitting him from every angle at once and it’s so fucking amazing, Draco can’t imagine wanting to do anything else ever again for the rest of his life. It feels like he’s flying, and he’s soaring closer and closer to the Snitch every second, wanting — needing — to catch it as fast as possible and at the same time never wanting to return to the ground.

He’s taken back to the present though, when Blaise’s strong hands grip at his shoulders. “Stay with me,” he whispers, locking their eyes together and giving him a soft kiss. Draco nods and slows down, burying his face in Blaise’s shoulder and breathing in the soothing scent of a fresh summer breeze. Blaise moves his hands over Draco’s back in calming circles, unconsciously thrusting his hips against Draco’s, fucking himself on Draco’s prick achingly slowly.

Skin pressed against skin, Draco notices immediately when Blaise’s body tenses beneath him. Suddenly concerned, he raises his head to seek out Blaise’s face. He can feel Blaise’s heart beat rapidly against his ribs and there’s definitely a hint of anxiety in his eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Blaise breathes. “Nothing’s wrong. It’s just…” he falters, flicking his gaze over Draco’s shoulder nervously. “OK,” he says as his eyes are back on Draco’s once more. “So, don’t freak out okay…”

“What? Why should I—” Draco turns to look over his shoulder, searching for the reason for Blaise’s sudden worry, and that’s when his brain shuts down. And his lungs. And his heart. Because—

 _No. It can’t be. Simply can’t_. His eyes couldn’t widen any more or they’d fall out of their sockets. Because—

 _No. Most definitely hallucinating. Yes, that’s it_. Because—

Because coming towards them is—

“B-Blaise?” Draco eventually manages, breathless.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey Draco,” the new Blaise smirks, looking incredibly pleased with himself. “Holy hell, don’t we look good together!”

Bemused beyond belief, Draco turns back to the table where Blaise — the other Blaise — is still lying, looking frightfully uncertain and vulnerable. Some distant part of Draco’s brain is desperately trying to make some sense of what’s happening. However, in his current state of sensory overload, there’s simply no way to make rational connections.

“Oh, Merlin, Draco,” the new Blaise purrs as he comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his torso, nuzzling the nape of his neck. “You should see yourselves from where I’ve been standing. Riveting. Light and dark, like Yin and Yang.”

“W-What?” Draco stammers, feeling himself slip helplessly into insanity. “H-How?”

“Polyjuice, baby,” the Blaise behind him drawls. “Didn’t I tell you I’d make your dreams come true?”

“B-But…?” _Polyjuice?_ Draco’s gaze travels over the exposed body before him. It definitely looks like Blaise, but… Oh, Merlin. If this isn’t Blaise, then who the hell—

“Don’t question it, honey. Just enjoy, okay?”

As if endorsing the suggestion, the other Blaise — the polyjuiced Blaise — clenches his arse around Draco’s cock, reminding him again of what they had been doing before they got interrupted. Staring deeply into those lust-filled eyes, Draco gasps and thrusts into the awaiting heat, eliciting a delicious moan from the man beneath him.

It’s hard to think of him as anyone other than Blaise, but through the fuzzy mess in his brain, there’s a prodding voice insisting he should have known. The fervour, the responsiveness, the bashfulness. Even the scent… So many signs he should have—

Draco’s train of thought is effectively broken when a cool, slick finger glides down between his arse cheeks and circles his hole. “Fuck,” he gasps, jerking forward, only to push himself even deeper inside Not-Blaise’s body. Three separate moans break the silence in the room then, and that’s when it hits him — the reality of what’s about to happen.

_Oh. Fuck._

It’s really happening. Somehow Blaise has managed to arrange a realisation of one of his most filthy fantasies. He’s about to get fucked while being fucked. Just the thought of it is so incredibly erotic, he nearly comes right then and there.

Blaise seems to sense his predicament, snaking his free hand down Draco’s front to clamp his fingers around the base of his cock, staving off his imminent release. Pressing his chest against Draco’s back, he gestures for him to lean forward. Draco obliges, bracing himself with one hand either side of Not-Blaise’s head. Their eyes meet and Draco drowns in the unfathomable pools of swirling emotions he finds there.

As the first slick finger breaches his entrance, Draco’s eyes roll back into his head and his lips part in a silent cry of pleasure. A hot puff of air ghosts over his exposed throat as the man beneath him gasps at the sight. Strong hands grip Draco’s shoulders, grounding him, and Draco lowers his forehead to rest against the other man’s.

Blaise’s fingers expertly and efficiently prepare him as Not-Blaise’s warm breath mingles with Draco’s laboured panting. Their lips brush against each other as Not-Blaise whispers, “Open your eyes, love. I want to see you.”

Lifting his head, Draco does, taking in the man before him. This man, whose lust-blown eyes are burning with so much want it’s dizzying. This man, who currently looks at Draco with what can only be described as reverent awe. This man, who looks like Blaise, but somehow isn’t.

Who is he anyway? Draco's mind reels as it strikes him that this could be anyone, literally anyone, and for one short moment he lets himself hope for the impossible. _No_ , Draco admonishes his futile musings, _he would certainly never look at me like that_.

An embarrassing whimper escapes Draco’s lips as Blaise retracts his fingers, leaving Draco’s arse quivering in the cool air. He’s distracted from the rustle of clothing behind him as Not-Blaise leans up to steal a heady kiss from his parted lips, rolling his hips slowly against Draco’s groin. Then Not-Blaise’s legs are unwrapped from around Draco’s body and a moment later the blunt head of Blaise’s cock is prodding his slicked-up hole.

“Ready?” Blaise murmurs against the nape of Draco’s neck. Draco nods breathlessly, trying his best not to tense up in anticipation. Blaise places a wet string of kisses over Draco’s neck and shoulders, sliding his hands down Draco’s sides before reaching forward and gripping Not-Blaise’s hips for leverage.

As Blaise slowly enters him, Draco’s body moves of its own volition, his bones, nerves and muscles taken over by the instant rush of sensations. His spine arches, tilting his head backwards in a most wanton position. His eyes snap shut, eyelids fluttering, and his mouth opens to emit a raw raunchy sound, bordering on the obscene.

Below him, Not-Blaise growls and grips Draco’s hips hard enough to bruise. Behind him, Blaise fills him up slowly but steadily, grunting quietly against Draco’s back with the effort to hold back. Between the two, Draco tries to tell himself it’s not just a dream, that this is really happening.

Once fully sheathed, Blaise stills, allowing Draco time to adjust to the feeling of his cock inside him. He rakes his hands slowly over Draco’s front, absently pinching a nipple here and tugging lightly at pubic hair there, all the while peppering his shoulder blades with soft, tiny kisses.

Draco looks down at the other Blaise, a wave of his fringe falling forward and obscuring his view. A hand comes up to card through the hair affectionately, tucking the lock behind his ear and then brushing soft fingertips over Draco’s temple and cheek. Draco turns his head to place a kiss in his palm.

“Oh, Ma—” Not-Blaise sighs. “Merlin, you’re gorgeous like this.”

“Yeah, isn’t he,” Blaise says as Draco flushes from the attention.

Then Blaise starts to move and everything else fades away.

It’s a little tentative at first, the three of them trying to find their own pace and place in the undulating motions. Before long though, Not-Blaise wraps his legs past Draco and around Blaise’s hips, guiding them both into a synchronised thrusting. Their movements get more assured then, and Draco is certain he’ll never experience anything better ever again. It’s like he’s floating on the waves of a sea of pleasure, surrendering to his emotions and letting his two Blaises take him wherever they’re headed.

Time, and space, and words, and thoughts, have long lost their meaning. Draco is soaring again, reaching for that glimmering Snitch just inches from his fingertips. “I’m— I’m gonna—”

“No, not yet,” Blaise’s ragged voice reaches him from behind, washing over him like sudden summer rain. “Please hold out a little longer, baby.” Draco whimpers as his release draws back yet again, reined in by his lovers as their movements slow down. “That’s it, honey. Make it last, just a little while longer.”

Arms shaking from supporting his sagging upper body, Draco pants heavily above Not-Blaise as he tries to slow down the wild pounding of his heart. Meanwhile, four questing hands roam all over his body, their dark fingers seeking out every inch of Malfoy-pale skin within reach. Both Blaises’ thrusts have come to a still now, and Draco absently thrusts his hips between them, filling himself with one Blaise’s cock one moment, filling up another Blaise with his own the next.

 _This is insane_ , he marvels. _Amazing and utterly brilliant, yes, but insane_.

He searches the face before him, suddenly curious. _Who in their right mind would ever volunteer for something like this? With him, an ex-Death Eater, at that? No one, surely. Unless_ … Draco’s heart clenches painfully. _Unless they weren’t volunteering at all, but rather coerced, or bribed, or blackmailed, or-or Imperiused… No, surely Blaise wouldn’t be capable of something as nefarious as that._

Not-Blaise frowns, clearly aware of Draco’s inner turmoil, concern written all over his face. He looks so vulnerable, so sincere and trusting. His raw honesty steals the wind from Draco’s lungs, making him drown in those earnest eyes. One of the roaming hands stills by the nape of Draco’s neck, fingers tangling in his hair, and then Not-Blaise reaches up and places a soft kiss of reassurance on Draco’s lips, wiping any trace of uncertainty from Draco’s mind. No, whatever made this man come here to help Blaise realise Draco’s fantasy tonight, he’s done it of his own volition and on his own conditions. He really wants to be here, really wants to do this, and Draco feels a burst of gratitude blossom in his chest.

But he needs to know. Not quite willing to break eye contact, Draco settles for just tilting his head sideways and, trying for casual, he asks the man behind him. “Care to tell me who our new friend is?”

The eyes before him widen in alarm, the hands caressing his chest stilling as the body beneath him tenses up, breath shocked to a halt with apprehension. Entranced by the strong reaction, Draco hardly notices Blaise’s soft chuckle ghosting over the nape of his neck.

“Someone who came to me asking advice on what to give you for your birthday. Turns out he’s got a bit of a crush on you, so he wasn’t all that hard to convince…”

At Blaise’s words, the pent-up tension leaves the body beneath Draco and he watches avidly as another adorable blush rises on Not-Blaise’s cheeks.

Draco shakes his head in astonishment. “Oh, Sweet Salazar. You might very well be the best friend a bloke could find,” he says, still unable to look away from those captivating eyes.

“Oh, believe me, I am.” Blaise chuckles, giving a gentle thrust, leisurely impaling Draco on his cock and setting off a delicious chain reaction between the three of them. “Now, kiss him.”

Draco doesn’t hesitate even for a second before crushing his lips to the ones waiting anxiously in front of him. The fucking starts up again, and this time it’s even better than before as his two lovers alternate their thrusts against him, leaving Draco in charge of force and speed between them. Revelling in the feeling of one hot, slick arse clamping down on his cock, only to be filled by another hard, throbbing cock every time he pulls out, it’s— there are no words. Only pure sensation.

In the haze of his arousal, Draco nearly misses the first signs of the change. But then, he notices the darkness of Not-Blaise’s skin fading, and once again his heart races in his chest. The Polyjuice is wearing off and Draco falters, suddenly dreading finding out the identity of his mystery lover.

“Trust me,” Blaise murmurs in his ear, grabbing Draco’s hips tightly and guiding him back into their steady rhythm.

Entranced, Draco watches as Not-Blaise’s skin slowly turns paler, dark chocolate giving way to sun-kissed tan. The broad chest narrows and flattens out, accenting delectable collarbones, biceps compressing but not losing their muscular build. Draco anxiously turns his gaze to the changing face where the cheeks hollow out and the angles of his jaw sharpen. Thick, dark lips turn thinner, albeit still full and kiss-swollen, and take on a delicious shade of pink. A light shade of stubble appears along the jaw and Draco’s eyes widen as he watches Blaise’s short, curly hair straightening and growing longer, shining like a raven’s feathers and instinctively arranging itself in a hopelessly tousled mess.

_Oh, Merlin. No, it can’t be…_

But it is. And Draco’s heart leaps as those earnest eyes shift to a sparkling emerald green, blown dark by desire.

“Fu-uck,” is the only thing Draco manages before a flood of reverent awe spikes his veins and he drowns in intense pleasure. Draco comes to the sound of his own cry, Harry’s name tumbling over his lips. The orgasm seems to last forever, stroke upon stroke filling Harry with his release. In his haze, he’s dimly aware of white, hot stripes painting the stomach and chest before him as Harry comes, mingling with the dark hairs dusting his skin.

As Draco comes down from his high, he finds himself collapsed over Harry — _Harry, sweet Salazar_ — breathing in the intoxicating scent of his long-time crush. For years, he’s been secretly pining over this man, never once daring to hope for anything more than the tentative friendship they’ve taken up these last months.

The urge to confirm the unbelievable reality wins out over his post-coital lethargy. Levering himself up onto his elbows, he gazes down into those bright green eyes, a humble feeling of wonder enveloping him as he detects the affection lingering there.

“Didn’t I tell you I’d make all your dreams come true tonight, honey?” Blaise’s words barely penetrate Draco’s blissful haze. There’s another chuckle near Draco’s left ear, and then a gentle kiss is placed on his shoulder. “Okay, I'll leave you two alone, shall I? Thanks, Potter. Always a pleasure.”

There’s a rustle of fabric, a murmured cleaning spell, and then the sound of the door opening and closing. Draco and Harry barely notice any of this, too lost in each other to pay attention to anything beyond the two of them.

“Oh, Merlin,” Draco breathes, trailing tentative fingertips over Harry’s cheek and brushing his thumb along Harry’s bottom lip. “I can’t believe… It’s really you.”

“Yeah, it’s me,” Harry grins and lets out a soft chuckle. It’s the most amazing sound Draco’s ever heard.

“But—” Draco frowns, remembering Blaise’s earlier words. “Blaise said you had a crush…?”

“Yeah,” Harry admits, blushing adorably. “And from what I’ve heard, I’m not the only one.” One dark questioning eyebrow arches above an emerald eye glittering with mirth.

Draco feels his own blush spreading over his pale skin and he swallows hard. “Yeah.”

Harry reaches up and places a soft, chaste kiss on Draco’s lips, the first in his true form, and Draco nearly comes undone again. After what they’ve just experienced, this wary tenderness feels strangely intimate in comparison, and Draco marvels at how a brush of lips can somehow overtake the feeling of his softening cock inside Harry’s arse.

_Oh, Merlin, I’ve just fucked Harry Potter._

And then it hits him again — the reality of this life-altering evening — and Draco buries his face in the curve of Harry’s neck, too overwhelmed to keep his head up. For several moments, their breathing is the only sound in the room. Draco’s pulse is almost down to normal when Harry eventually breaks the comfortable silence between them.

“Nice quarters you’ve got here,” he muses. “Convenient. Mind if I come back here some other time?”

“Not at all,” Draco snickers, nibbling lightly on a hardened nipple. Harry’s breath catches at Draco’s ministrations and Draco draws back to look into his mesmerising eyes. Just thinking about the possibility of Harry back in his room ‘some other time’ makes his spent cock twitch eagerly. Apparently Harry notices, a wry smile curving his lips as he bucks his hips against Draco’s. “Mind staying a little longer?”

“No” Harry says, shaking his head. Then his smile broadens into something so bright and vibrant, Draco’s core melts into a puddle of goo. “I’ll stay as long as you’ll have me.”

And holy hell, if it doesn’t sound like he means for more than just tonight.

Draco’s breath catches in his throat. It’s too much. Too much to process in one evening. He’s just parted from his last trace of virginity. And Blaise has just given him a fucking threesome for his birthday — _that bloke is seriously mental_ — and then, Harry… _Sweet Salazar_ , Blaise has given him Harry. Harry fucking Potter is currently in his room — looking more dishevelled than in any daydream Draco’s ever been able to conjure up — and he wants to stay. The thought is mind-boggling.

“Come on,” Draco says, straightening on wobbly legs and raking his eyes over Harry’s naked body. Following those muscular legs, perfectly shaped from years on a broom, his gaze happens on a discarded piece of clothing on the floor next to Harry’s left foot. Struck by inspiration, Draco summons the Slytherin tie and wraps it around Harry’s neck before the Gryffindor has any chance at stopping him. “Perfect,” he purrs, a smirk curving his lips as he grabs it in his fist and pulls Harry up into a sitting position. “Now come on, let’s move over to the bed.”

“Yeah?” Harry wiggles his brows teasingly. “What do you have in mind? Cuddling?”

“Maybe later,” Draco murmurs as he starts walking backwards, still clutching the tie and pulling Harry with him towards the waiting bed.

“Good,” Harry smirks, “’cause I can think of plenty of other things I want to do to you before that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked reading this fic just as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> I have been playing with the idea of writing an accompanying prequel fic from Harry's POW. If I do, would you be interested in reading it?
> 
> As the insecure author I am, I highly appreciate any feedback you’re willing to give me - kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.
> 
> For more interaction, please find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie)


End file.
